Filmrollen, Datenträger und Talent Abende
by DreamLove4II
Summary: Diese Story spielt in der 6.Staffel und handelt von einem Unfall auf einer Außenmission. Und von Neelix, der sich mal wieder etwas in den Kopf gesezt hat, das Janeway nur Kopfschmerzen bereitet.
1. Chapter 1

**Die Rechte gehören Paramount!**

**Spielt in der 6 Staffel zwischen den Teilen Der Gute Hirte (Good Shepard) und Lebe flott und in Frieden (Live Fast and Prosper).**

*****************************************************************************************************

Zusammenfassung

_Neelix hat sich wieder einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, er will einen „Film" über das Leben an Bord drehen. So zeichnet er alles auf, was in den nächsten Tagen passiert, was einigen missfällt. Da hilft es auch nicht das die Voyager in eine schwierige Situation gerät._

_Sie haben kein Dilithium mehr und treiben so im Raum. Es wird noch gefährlicher als sich feindliche Schiffe der Voyager nähren und sie angreifen. Auch eines der Außenteams gerät in Gefahr, wobei einer der beiden in Lebensgefahr schwebt. _

_Kann sich die Voyager vor den feindlichen Schiffen in Sicherheit bringen und finden sie ihr Dilithium?_

Aber wahrscheinlich noch viel wichtiger, wird unser Außenteam überleben oder werden wir ein geschätztes Crewmitglied verlieren?

*****************************************************************************************************

Wenn ihr mehr von der Story haben wollt, schreibt einfach genügent Reviews.  
Viel Spaß.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITEL 1**

Kaptain Janeway und Kommander Chakotay sitzen auf der Brücke und unterhalten sich über das Territorium der Sekar, dessen Raum sie laut Neelix als nächstes passieren würden.

„_Vielleicht finden wir einen Planeten mit Dilithium._", sagt Chakotay.

Janeway lehnt sich zu Chakotay und sagt: „_Vielleicht sind die Sekarianer auch mit einem Tausch einverstanden. Neelix meinte sie benutzen Dilithium auch für ihren Warpantrieb aber hätten einen weniger großen Verbrauch als wir..._"

„_So und das hier ist die Brücke_", Neelix steht plötzlich neben dem Turbolift bei Leutnant Tuvok und hält eine Kamera in der Hand, „_und das hier sind die wichtigsten Crewmitglieder auf der Voyager_", Neelix geht zur Mitte der Brücke und schwenkt von einem Crewmitglied auf das andere.

„_Das hier ist unser Kaptain!_", Neelix schwenkt auf Kaptain Janeway, die immer noch in ihrem Kommandosessel zu Chakotay gelehnt sitzt.

Dann schwenkt er zu Chakotay der überrascht in die Kamera sieht: „_Und das hier ist unser guter Kommander Chakotay!_"

„_Kaptain, hier ist etwas auf dem Bildschirm._", sagt Tom von der Con-Station.

„_Auf den Schirm._", antwortet Janeway kurz.

Neelix schwenkt mit der Kamera auf den Bildschirm und versperrt so Janeway genau die Sicht.

„_Mister Neelix..._", fängt Janeway an, Neelix dreht sich zu ihr um und hat sie nun genau im Kamerafeld, da sie zuvor aufgestanden war.

Janeway versucht durch einen Schritt nach rechts oder links freie Sicht auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen, doch Neelix folgt ihr immer wieder mit der Kamera.

_Wenn der nicht gleich aus dem Weg geht, dann..._ denkt Janeway doch wird durch Chakotay unterbrochen: „_Was ist das?_"

Neelix schwenkt wieder auf den Bildschirm und so kann Janeway nach einem kleinen Schritt nach links endlich auf den Bildschirm sehen.

„_Was..._", beginnt Janeway doch wird dieses Mal durch Tom unterbrochen: „_Ich glaube ich weiß was das ist._", und dreht sich zu den anderen auf der Brücke.

Neelix schwenkt nun auf Tom, der diesen einfach ignoriert.

„_Das sind Filmrollen, alte Filmrollen._", sagte er erstaunt doch zugleich fasziniert und sieht die verwirrten Gesichter der Brückencrew. _Man weiß niemand von denen was 'ne Filmrolle ist_, denkt Tom: „_Darauf haben die Leute früher ihre Filme aufgenommen_", doch die Gesichter sagten ihm das sie es immer noch nicht begriffen hatten was er mit Filmrollen meinte, selbst Neelix der hinter seiner Kamera versteckt war sah nicht gerade so aus als ob er gerade ein Erleuchtung gehabt hätte, so versuchter er es mit etwas anderem: „_Ein Datenträger!_"

Plötzlich schienen sich alle Gesichter zu entspannen.  
"_Mister Paris, das hätten sich auch gleich am Anfang sagen können._", meint Janeway.

_Das hatte ich ja auch_, denkt sich Tom.

„_Und was machen bitte schön diese Filmrollen im Weltraum?_", fragt Janeway, als sie keine Antwort bekommt sieht sie zu Ensign Kim, dieser hat seine Ohrstöpsel in den Ohren und scheint zu tiefst versunken in seine Musik zu sein.

„_Ensign Kim!_", sagt Janeway dieses Mal mit mehr Aufforderung in ihrer Stimme und geht dann zu seiner Station.

Neelix folgt dem ganzen und hat nun die Kamera genau auf Kim gerichtet, der noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen zum Takt der Musik den Kopf bewegt.

Plötzlich kommt eine Hand von links und zieht dem überraschten Kim den rechten Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohr.

Neelix schwenkt nun zu Janeway die Kim mit den Händen auf ihrer Hüfte auffordernd ansieht.

„_Äh, Kaptain ich..._" stottert Kim.

„_Keine Ausreden Mister Kim. Was habe ich über den Gebrauch von Musikgeräten auf der Brücke gesagt._", sagt Janeway.

„_Ich..._", versucht Kim.

„_Lassen sie mich raten. Sie haben es vergessen?!_", meint Janeway.

Neelix der das ganze mit der Kamera verfolgt hatte denkt nur _Das wird die beste Dokumentation diese Jahrhunderts, oder die einzigste?..._

„_Tom wissen sie noch was ich gesagt habe?_", fragt Janeway und zeigt mit ihrer rechten Hand auf ihn.

Neelix schwenkt schnell zu Tom um dessen Antwort aufnehmen zu können, der nur sagt: „_Sie haben gesagt das benutzen von Musikgeräten oder anderen Geräten die zur Unterhaltung dienen sind auf der Brücke strengstens untersagt!_"

„_Hört, hört!_", fügt Neelix schnell hinzu bis er wieder zu Janeway und Kim schwenkt.

Diese zeigt eine auffordernde Handbewegung, worauf Kim auch den anderen Stöpsel aus seinem Ohr zeiht und Janeway widerwillig sein Musikgerät übergibt.

Janeway nimmt ihn aus seiner Hand und geht in die Richtung ihres Bereitschaftsraums.  
"_Kommander, sie haben die Brücke._", sagt Janeway.

Neelix der ihr gefolgt ist betritt mit ihr ihren Bereitschaftsraum, wo er einen großen Sack direkt links neben der Eingangstür entdeckt, Janeway bleibt vor diesem stehen, schmeißt das Gerät das sie Kim vor einer Minute abgenommen hatte in den schon vollen Sack und sagt: „_Ich brauche bald einen ganzen Container um die ganzen konfiszierten Sachen zu verstauen._"

Janeway will hinter ihren Tisch und stolpert über einen anderen vollen Sack und kann sich nur knapp abfangen bis die Situation zu peinlich geworden wäre.

Neelix hat nur große Mühe die Kamera ohne größeres Wackeln auf Janeway zu richten.

„_Kaptain sind sie in Ordnung?_" fragt Neelix und hat immer noch die Kamera auf sie gerichtet.

Janeway die sich gerade wieder gefasst hatte, hinter ihrem Tisch stand und ihre Hände darauf abstützte sagte nur gereizt: „_Wenn sie diese verdammte Kamera vielleicht ausschalten würden, ... dann ja._"

_Oh, es wäre besser wenn ich sie jetzt nicht weiter reize sonst kann ich das mit meinem Film vergessen _denkt sich Neelix und hebt seine Kamera schnell hinter seinen Rücken.

„_Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie dieses verdammte Ding auch wirklich ausgeschalten haben!_", meint Janeway.

„_Ja aber natürlich Kaptain!_", sagt Neelix und denkt _Aber nur über meine Leiche_.


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITEL 2**

„_So und das hier ist das Kasino und das da drüben ist Seven of Nine._", erklärt Neelix und geht auf Seven, die an einem Tisch beim Fenster sitzt, zu.

Auf seinem Ohr hat er eine kleine Kamera sitzen welche er sich extra von Tom Paris replizieren ließ, _„So bräuchte er nicht die ganze Zeit die schwere Kamera heben"_, hatte er argumentiert.

Seven sitzt mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gewandt und hat ein Padd in der Hand.

Als sie Neelix auf sie zukommen sieht blickt sie kurz von ihren Padd auf und hebt ihre linke Augenbraue die mit ihrem Borgimplantat bedeckt ist.

„_Na Seven, winken sie mal in die Kamera._", sagt Neelix als er ihr gegenüber an Tisch steht.

„_Winken?_", fragt Seven und hebt schon wieder skeptisch ihre Braue.

„_Ja, in die Kamera. Ich mache eine Aufzeichnung von der Crew und bei ihnen war ich noch nicht._", sagt Neelix.

„_Was erwarten sie von mir, soll ich machen?_", fragt Seven.

„_Erzählen sie mir..., was sie heute schon so alles gemacht haben._", sagt Neelix auffordernd.

„_Nachdem ich meinen Alkoven verlassen hatte ging ich in die Astrometrie und überprüfte die Langstreckensensoren, die als wir diesen Ionensturm passiert hatten, schwer beschädigt wurden. Ich versuchte sie wieder herzustellen und ging zu in den Maschinenraum und führte einige Tests durch, doch bis jetzt erwies sich jede meiner Theorien die Sensoren wieder herzustellen als fehlerhaft._" sagt Seven und machte eine kleine Pause doch blickt die gesamte Zeit auf ihr Padd, welches sie keine Sekunden aus ihren Fingern legte.

Neelix sieht sie nickend an und sagt: „_Wirklich sehr interessant!_"

Seven blickt zu ihm und fragt: „_Ich könnte fortfahren, wenn sie dies von mir verlangen würden._"

„_Nein, nein. Das ist nicht nötig._", sagt Neelix und winkt mit seiner rechten Hand den Vorschlag ab.

Sevens Blick schweift wieder auf das Padd.

_Das wird schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte_, denkt sich Neelix.

„_Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden_", sagt Seven und steht auf, ohne jedoch den Blick von ihrem Padd zu nehmen, „_ich bin mit dem Doktor verabredet._"

„_Gut!_", sagt Neelix und lässt Seven den Raum verlassen.

_Ich werde sie schon ein anderes Mal dazu kriegen mir etwas interessanteres zu erzählen. Vielleicht könnte sie mir sogar etwas vorsingen und ich nehme es auf. Ach, nein, das wird sie bestimmt nicht tun. aber was wenn ich alle Offiziere etwas vorführen lasse. Das ist es einen Talente Abend_, denkt Neelix und geht schmunzelnd zurück in seine Küche, _Jetzt muss ich sie nur noch alle irgendwie überreden._

1


End file.
